Demands for communication systems within vehicles have increased with greater use of electronic modules that perform a multitude of vehicle functions. For example, a control module may be used within a vehicle door to control such functions as outside mirror motors, turn signal indicators, glass heaters, security lights, and vehicle sensors. By connecting the control module to a vehicle bus, the control module helps to reduce the amount of hard wired connections made to each of these various components.